We Are Family
by jillmarie724
Summary: 200 years after the Cullen Coven leaves Forks, they return to their 'home,' Kate and Garrett in tow. With the troubles of high school, not to mention the drama of a couple who just can't seem to keep it together, will things work out normally?


_Hey y'all, Jill here with my cousin Morgan. We were chatting last night and thought HEY-wouldn't it be fun to write a joint Twilight fic? So-here it is…enjoy._

* * *

"Y'know dear, I've been thinking. It's been 200 years; maybe we should head back to Forks. I'm sure everyone would love to see the school and the house again. I know Jacob still misses the reservation." Esme Cullen told her husband as they sat on their porch in Denali. She didn't know why but it seemed like time to return home.

**RenPOV**

"But Jakie!" I whined to my husband. "I haven't been to Forks since we were married! I want desperately to go." I brought my hand to his cheek and played him the not so long slew of memories that I had of us together in Forks. Particularly of the month or so before our wedding. We had so much fun there, and I couldn't wait to return. All of my childhood memories were in that house as well.

When I pulled my hand back from his face, I could see the look in Jake's face. It was the same look he always gave me when he didn't want to give me something. The look that said, Nessie, I love you-but why the hell did I have to imprint on you. "Fine." he sighed, pulling me into his warm embrace. "But you owe me."

With that said, I smiled a huge smile as the two of us, the only two in the house who needed to do so, drifted off into a peaceful, very enjoyable, slumber.

* * *

**EmPOV**

"Emmet McCarty Cullen!" My wife snapped at me as I laid back in our bed and pretended to 'sleep.' I made the stupid mistake of pretending to snore, so she knew I was completely attentive and not into one of my 'lay down and zone out' states, which was as close as a vampire could get to sleep. "Don't you sleep on me! You are going back to school and that's FINAL!"

I whined. "But Rose baby, we've been to Forks High like, a jillian times! I don't wanna go back there. I mean, I'll go back to Forks, but school Rose? We're over 200 years old, I don't think we should have to go to school. What else is there to learn?"

Rose tried to hide a cough, but I knew what she was getting at. Every time we'd gone to high school we never really went to class. It just wasn't our thing. Our thing was skipping every other class to go make out somewhere, sometimes more. That had actually been very nice. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Hey Rose baby?" I asked, changing my tone to a softer, more genuine one. "If I agreed to go back to high school, would we be able to, oh, I dunno, spend it the same way we used to?"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes at me. She could obviously understand what I was implying. "Fine." she muttered. "If it gets you back in the classroom."

I just laughed. She knew she wanted me, and in a few minutes she'd be sure to remember that fact.

* * *

"No."

"Oh come on Kate!" Kate looked back over at her fiancé, her eyes narrowed. Her lip curled back. Garrett recoiled only a little. He knew how Kate could be when she was angry, and it wasn't fun. Kate walked over to Garrett and put a hand on the back of his neck. Garrett gritted his teeth. The electricity felt like needles jabbing against his skin. But Garrett wasn't gritting his teeth because it was painful. It actually felt good.

"Don't do that, it's not going to change my mind." Garrett proclaimed when he saw a victory smirk appear on Kate's lips. Garrett pushed her away and she frowned.

"Garrett I don't want to. What's the point? It's just relearning everything they taught us before. I hated High School." Kate said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. Garrett smiled softly.

"You look adorable when you do that." He said, kissing her nose. Kate would have blushed if she had any blood. She pushed attempted to push him away but he only grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. Garrett leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kate sent a shock wave through her body that threw Garrett across the room.

"Fine, we won't go!" Garrett said, crossing his arms and keeping his distance. "We'll just stay here, with Tanya…forever." Garrett said slowly. Kate mulled it over and at last sighed.

"Alright alright, we'll go." She sighed in defeat. But when Garrett attempted to come closer she held up a hand and it sparked. "But you're sleeping on the couch tonight." She cooed with a grin.

* * *

"I am all for this!" Alice danced around Jasper and he laughed. Only around Alice did Jasper truly laugh. Jasper caught Alice around the waist and pulled her close.

"Alice, we aren't going for the stores." Jasper said. Alice pouted.

"Why not?? I have no problem with going back to high school….again, as long as it doesn't cut into my shopping time." Alice protested. Jasper smiled. He kissed her forehead.

"Esme and Carlisle said it was for our own good. We have to keep our cover. It's against the law for 'kids our age' to not go to school." Jasper said. He could feel Alice's inward battle and calmed her. Alice's eyes flicked up to Jasper's and she gave him a grateful look. "Anytime." Jasper replied softly. Alice laid her against Jasper's chest.

"As long as I get to shop, I will go." Alice whined. Jasper chuckled and kissed the top of Alice's head.

"Deal."

* * *

Bella looked down at Edward as she clung to the tree trunk. She was about 50ft above him and she wasn't happy.

"NO! I will NOT go back to Forks!" Bella screamed angrily. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Bella you are being completely unreasonable!" Edward called back up. Bella snarled. Edward gritted his teeth and jumped up so he was next to her. Bella jumped away. This had been going on for the past four 

hours. Bella would run, and Edward would follow. But whenever he got close, she turned menace on him. "Don't be such a child Bella! I don't see what is so incredibly horrible about going to Forks again!" Edward shouted.

"Maybe it's because I don't want to go back to that place where my father's ivy covered grave is! I don't want to see it! Or Billy's!" Bella screeched. Edward face softened. He slowly crept forward. Bella coiled up into a ball. "Don't get any closer." She muttered. Edward didn't listen though. He stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Bella…you have to face it sometime. Nessie and Jake are already going. Do you want to leave them alone together?" He asked. Bella laughed. "So I guess that means we're going?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Yeah…we're going." Bella nodded reluctantly.

* * *

A week before school was scheduled to start, the Cullen Coven headed out for Washington. Not that it took them long to arrive there of course. As they entered the large house for the first time in 200 years, they were all looking forward to something different. Carlisle, to having the stability of a busy hospital again. Esme, to having a nice large house to keep up with. Alice, to shopping with the girls for new school wardrobes. Emmett, to having his baseball field back. Rose, to taking over a new student body. Jasper, to his wife's adorable quirkiness when she got excited. Edward, to giving Bella back as much of her previous life as possible. Bella, to being home. Jake, to taking Nessie out to the reservation. Nessie, to the comfort of her childhood. Kate, to getting away from Tanya. And Garrett, to yet another new adventure.

* * *

_Alright, so that was it for the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R to let us know…we have three chapters in the works right now, but they won't be posted without reviews._

_kisses;_

_**Jill and Morgan**_


End file.
